Girl Meets Betrayal
by chasincloudz
Summary: {A Lucaya/Riarkle Story} Riley wants her and Lucas to be just like her parents: together forever. However, there's a slight flaw in that plan: Lucas kinda sorta has a crush on Maya, and she's not exactly puking at the idea of them together. When Riley accidentally sees the two kissing, she shuns them and relies on her only friend left: Farkle. Will the quartet stay separated?
1. Dress To Impress

"Riley, you look fine, quit worrying." Maya rolled her eyes, her best friend twirling in front of her. Riley was getting ready for a carnival date with Lucas, and she'd tried on four different outfits before this one, all of which she'd asked Maya's opinion. Maya and Farkle were going too, but as friends, and Maya was already dressed. "I don't want him to think I didn't put effort into my outfit, but I don't want him to think I put too much either," Riley explained, looking down at her yellow dress and dark green boots.

Maya had offered to let Riley borrow something from her wardrobe, but her clothes were too 'edgy', as Riles had put it. "Seriously, you look hot, Ranger Rick won't be able to keep his eyes off of you," she teased, smirking. Riley blushed, tugging her dress hem down. "Do I want to look hot? What if my d-" Before she could finish the word 'dad', Cory entered the room.

He gasped at the sight of his daughter's clothes, putting a hand on his heart. "Riley! What are you wearing?! Topanga! Come look at what your daughter has on!" Topanga walked into the room, a puzzled expression on her face. "What's wrong with it?" It looked cute to her. Cory sputtered, gesturing up and down Riley's body. "It's very revealing!" Maya and Riley exchanged a look.

"Dad, it's not even showing anything," the brunette insisted, Maya nodding behind her from the window seat. "Mr. Matthews she has nothing to show," she backed up, motioning at Riley's flat chest. Riley blushed, turning to look at Maya with her mouth hanging open. "Maya!"

"Well, it's true!" She shrugged, and Topanga rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Cory. Compared to what other girls wear these days, she's dressed like a nun. Go ahead and go to the carnival guys, you don't want to keep Farkle and Lucas waiting." Maya and Riley linked arms, heading out. "See ya, Matthews!" Maya called, the door slamming behind them.

"Topanga, she shouldn't be wearing clothes like that, she's only in eighth grade! Who bought that dress for her anyway?" Cory began looking through Riley's closet, searching for more like the dress. "I did, from Demolition. It's a very cute dress, Cory. Totally innocent; it's yellow for Pete's sake, like dandelions and baby chicks!"

"Maybe we should shop for her together from now on," he suggested, already with four hangers in his hands. His wife sighed, taking them back. "We can't shop for her forever; I'm surprised she even liked what I found. She's going to change styles eventually." He frowned, walking towards the door with the hangers. "Not if I can help it," he muttered as he walked out.


	2. Carousel

The girls arrived at the carnival, Lucas and Farkle waiting by the ferris wheel. Upon seeing them, Farkle said his traditional, "Ladies!" The girls replied together, "Farkle." Maya then looked at Lucas, smirking. He had on a cowboy hat, and Riley quickly said, "Maya, don't." Of course, the blonde couldn't help herself, and started dosey do-ing around Lucas. "This is a carnival, not a rodeo, Huckleberry!" Lucas just smiled and took it. "You're right, it's not, but there is a carousel, which I can ride." Riley's face lit up, and she looked around for it. She and Maya saw it at the same time; Riley grinned, and Maya scowled. "C'mon Maya, we can ride together on the bench seat," Farkle said, throwing his arm around her (which she pushed off).

"You look really nice, Riley." Lucas smiled at her. She moved a piece of brown hair behind her ear, nodding at his hat. "So do you. C'mon, I'll race you to the carousel." She took off, hair swishing behind her, and he followed suit. "About time, slowpokes. We thought you were busy making out," commented Maya, on a black stallion instead of on the bench with Farkle. "She thought that, not me. I was thinking you were getting cotton candy or something equally as sweet."

Riley shook her head. "Not yet. I love pink cotton candy though, it's like eating cloud. A pink delicious sparkly cloud!" She got a dreamy look in her eyes, until Maya pointed out a white unicorn. "Ooh, a unicorn! I get to ride one! Take that, zoologists!" She rushed over to it, and Lucas went to the one beside her, tipping his hat and helping her onto hers before he got on his.

The ride started, and Maya rode with her arms up, Farkle telling her to keep them on the pole provided. "Oh please, live a little, Farquad!" She cried, spreading them out. "It's fun, try it Riles." Riley looked nervous, holding onto the pole of her unicorn tightly. "I think we should keep our hands where we're supposed to, like Farkle said. Lucas is ho-" She turned from Maya and Farkle to look at the older boy, who had his arms out like he wanted to fly. "Lucas, be careful, it's not safe to do that!" Her expression was worried, and he shook his head. "I've done this on real horses, Riley, I'm perfectly fine. This one isn't even galloping."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Of course you have," she said loudly, moving her legs from facing straight to on the side. Lucas mimicked her motions. "Are you copying me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't like being imitated, cowboy." Lucas smirked, repeating her words in her tone. She smirked back, and Farkle and Riley looked at each other. Oh boy, this was going to get ugly.

The rebellious blonde moved her legs up so she stood on the horse, one hand on the pole. "There's no way you'll do this," she called down to him. He was too much of a goody goody; and his farmboy rep probably kept him from standing on any horse, real or otherwise. But to her shock, he did. "Lucas, get down before you fall!" Riley ordered, Farkle nodding in agreement. "We could get thrown out if they see you standing on the horses. Then Riley won't get her cotton candy, and I'll have to go home without trying the claw machines!"

"Calm down, we're getting off," Maya said, jumping down and standing beside her horse to talk with Riley. Farkle looked at Lucas, who was still standing on his horse. "I'm not just yet. I like the view from up here." But he wasn't looking at Riley; he was looking at Maya.


	3. Cotton Candy

After they got off of the carousel, Riley wanted to get her 'pink cloud', so they went to get some for her. She had hers, Farkle got a candy apple ("I've never had one of these before; I must be getting rebellious!"), and Lucas ordered a blue cotton candy. "Maya, aren't you getting anything?" He asked, picking a piece of his off. Maya shook her head. Her mother had forgotten today they were going to the carnival, and left to work without giving her any money for food (thankfully the carnival was free).

"I'm fine," she said, eyes wandering to a dart throwing game. "Think you can do that, Farkle?" She asked with a smirk, heading over to it.

He tilted his head a little, shrugging and giving her a nod. "I don't see why not. It's all about angling and speed, which go hand in hand with mathematics and science." He paid for his three darts, the other hand holding his apple.

"You can do it!" Riley cheered through a mouthful of sugary fluff. "Go, Farkle!" He turned to wink at her. "I'll try to win that giant unicorn for you, Riley!" He closed one eye, holding the dart up as he concentrated, Maya rolling her eyes.

Lucas held out his cone to her, and she hesitated. Blue cotton candy was her favorite...much better than the pink one her best friend preferred. She picked some off, popping it in her mouth and feeling it dissolve into sugar crystals, eyes closing as she remembered the first time she tried it.

She'd been with her parents-both of them-at about eight or so, and at a carnival like this one. They'd gone at night instead of during the day, and she remembered how magical everything seemed; both because she'd never been to something like this, and because the bright lights stood out in the dark.

Her mom was holding onto her dad's hand, while Maya was in between them, their arms swinging. Little Maya saw the cotton candy machine and looked in awe. "You want to get some?" Her father asked, looking down at her. She nodded.

"Pink or blue?" Asked the vendor, and she immediately said the latter. "Good choice," her dad commented with a wink, plucking some from her cone. She giggled, crying, "Dad!" Her mom pushed him gently. "Leave some for her." She took a piece, later realizing her father did leave some. He left them.

"We have a winner!" Maya broke out of her thoughts, surprised to see the man announcing Farkle had won the dart game. He'd managed to pop three balloons: a green, pink, and blue. "Here you go, Riley," he said, holding the stuffed unicorn out to her.

"It's so fluffy! Thanks!" Riley chirped, squeezing it. Lucas pat Farkle on the shoulder. "Good job, buddy." Maya was surprised he'd done it; even she had never succeeded in that.

"Nice going."

"Thanks, Maya, but I told you it'd be no problem."

"I should have had more faith in you."

But the last time she had faith in someone, they left, so it was much harder than it sounded. "Do you want some more?" Lucas asked Maya, holding his cone out to her. "You seemed to really like it." She'd gotten an odd look on her face after trying it; sad but happy at the same time. Nostalgic. The blonde took a piece off the cotton candy, jamming it between her rosebud lips. "Thanks, Ranger Roy." He shrugged, stepping up to the dart game to try it for himself.

"Anytime, short stack."


	4. Bittersweet

"Are you okay, Maya?" Lucas asked her softly as they walked around, Riley and Farkle chattering on ahead of them about the homework. The older boy had noticed Maya spacing out while Farkle was trying to win the balloon dart game, but he hadn't said anything because of the expression she'd worn: a ghost of a smile on her face, with her blue eyes sad and seeing something not there in the present.

Maya looked at him, eyebrows furrowed and a fake smile on her face, "Yeah why wouldn't I be, Ranger Roy?" He shrugged, picking at his blue treat. "It seemed like something was going on in that head of yours; which can never be good." He tried to keep the conversation light, knowing he'd probably be the last person she'd tell about her problems.

"Yeah there was. I was thinking about how Riley is such a girly girl and I'm..well, not, yet she's still my best friend. Kind of weird that opposites like us can be so close."

"Not really. Look at me and Zay. He's a little loud and rambunctious, but I'm not."

"You were though, before coming here. Riles and I have never been the same. I've always been the one to stick up for her and see the worst in people, but not her. Riley sees the good in everyone and everything, she doesn't understand how bad the world and the people in it really are. She has blinders on, and I hope she never has to take them off."

Like her. "Riley is a big girl, Maya, she's going to grow up and realize life isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Have you ever thought maybe you're hurting her by shielding those things from her? The bad side of life?"

"I want her to be this happy go lucky kid for as long as possible, and not become harsh and cold like the rest of them." She gestured at the people walking past them. "She deserves that. She deserves the very best life has to offer; why she chose me to be her best friend, I'll never know. I'm no where near the best."

She was just the girl whose father left, and whose mom had to work long hours for them to get by. The girl who lost the optimism and hope that Riley believed in so much. She and Riley were as different as the sun and the moon, salt and pepper, bread and butter. But they still somehow went great together.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down, belittle yourself. You and Riley may not be the same, but you're still as thick as thieves. There's a reason she chose you to be her best friend, Maya. She sees something in you nobody else does, sees past that tough girl exterior you put up for everyone."

She looked at him, shoving a chunk of cotton candy in her mouth to avoid answering. How did he know what Riley saw in her? Did they talk about her when they spent time together? She doubted it. Could he see what she saw? "It's okay to let your guard down, I bet it's pretty hard to keep up all the time."

A glare went his way. "What do you know about who I am? You've been here what, a year?"

"I know you would do anything for your friends, like defend Riley even if what people say about her being clumsy and awkward is true. You'd probably even take the rap for her if she did something bad." Like that'd ever happen. "You care about her and Farkle, even if you won't admit to caring about him."

She looked ahead at Riley and Farkle, who were trying a claw machine. Her mind instantly went to the time Farkle was being bullied, and how Lucas had defended him, her on his back. He'd shown how much he cared about his friends, just like she did often.

It was then her brain realized he'd missed someone she cared about; him. "I never said I don't care about Farkle," she muttered. "I know you do, the way you stood up for him proved it. You care about Riley too, obviously, but I'm just a short stack of pancakes."

He frowned. Did she really think he didn't care about her but he did the other two? "Well I'm just Bucky McBoing Boing."

"Yay! Maya, look, I won a stuffed octopus!" Riley came over, moving an orange plush back and forth in front of her face. "Here Lucas, this can be yours." She handed it to him, and he smiled, taking it from her. "Thanks. Let me try now."

He went over to where Farkle was still trying-and failing-and gave him the remainder of his cotton candy to hold plus the octopus. In one try he nabbed something: a locket. Lucas picked it up from the exit shoot, going behind Riley to clasp it around her neck.

She picked it up, grinning, and said thanks, chattering about how she'd put a picture of her family in one side and her friends in the other. Farkle tried to give the cotton candy back to Lucas, but he told him to give it to Maya, and she took it with a mutter of thanks.

Her blue eyes looked at her own locket, and she glanced back at the one Riley now wore. Hers was cheap and would probably turn her neck green in time, but for some reason, Maya's birthday present looked pathetic and tarnished now. Her hand pulled a wad of fluffy goodness from what was left of the cotton candy, and she shoved it in her mouth.

However, it tasted different. Bitter and crunchy. She spit it out and tossed the cone in the trash, looking up to see Lucas holding hands with the brunette. For some reason, it made her want to cry.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, a lot of you guys are following and stuff, thank you so much! I'm happy you're all enjoying. Lucas and Maya had a long moment here, but unfortunately it didn't go anywhere. D: Poor Maya. But do not worry, Lucaya will happen! See you guys next chapter.**


	5. Ferris Wheel

She had told them she lost something and needed to go back to look for it-so she could escape-but of course Riley had insisted on coming with her ('it's the buddy system, Maya, it's safer with two of us'). Maya had really planned to walk alone with her pent up feelings, but now she _had_ to do as she said to trick her best friend.

They walked, Riley chattering about how fun the fair was and how much she loved her necklace. "It was so sweet of Lucas to win this for me, and Farkle to get me that unicorn." The unicorn ('Miss Rainbow') was being held by Farkle currently. "Yep, they're really sweet," replied Maya, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Maybe Farkle will win you something too. A plushie, or maybe a goldfish!" A goldfish? Weren't those only at fairs? Besides, she had an animal at home already. Riley chirped on, "Think my parents would let me get a pet?"

"You live in an apartment with three other people, I don't think you could fit one. Besides, Auggie is kinda like a pet. He plays with you, you have to feed him, his hair is wild." She cracked a smile.

Riley grinned. "He loves shiny things too, like a kitty." Maya laughed. "See? You don't need a pet."

She looked at the ground to keep up the act of looking for what she lost; she hadn't decided what it was yet. "I'll just get a new one, someone probably already found it."

They linked arms and went back to where Lucas and Farkle were, seeing them chat with two girls. Riley froze, watching them interact. One of the girls had auburn hair and was touching Lucas's arm.

Maya's eyes went to Riley's face, seeing the hurt she had. Farkle was trying to act cool, but failing with the dark-skinned one. It was Farkle who noticed the girls first, and he smiled. "Did you find whatever you lost, Maya?"

Lucas guiltly turned at the sound of her name, and Maya shook her head. "Nope, but Riley found something." She found Lucas and another girl looking coupley.

"Hi, I'm Riley. You are?" She offered a small smile, hoping these girls were kind. They looked at one another, rolling their eyes. The auburn haired stated her name was Delaney, and the other Ophelia.

"Like in the play _Hamlet by Shakespeare."_ Farkle grinned. Ophelia put on a fake smile for him and nodded. Maya didn't like these phony girls, not for one minute. They'd been trying to flirt with their friends and now Riley was trying to act cool about it.

Delaney was eyeing her, and she narrowed her eyes. "What's your problem?" She asked her, Riley nudging her and whispering to be nice. Delaney took a step back, shrugging. "Nothing," she muttered.

Lucas cleared his throat, nodding at the ferris wheel. "You guys want to go on?" He asked. The two newbies automatically nodded, but he was looking at Maya and Riley.

Riley looked worriedly at her best friend, "I do, but Maya-"

"Will probably spot all the gross couples," Maya finished quickly, making a face.

Farkle grinned. "I want next to Ophelia," he stated.

Maya made a face, not wanting to sit by Delaney. "Lucas, we can go on together," Delaney suggested, Riley's smile turning into a frown.

"No, I'll ride with you," Maya said, groaning on the inside. "C'mon Delaney."

Riley still wore a frown; she didn't want Delaney to ruin Maya's good time. Her fingers lifted up the locket, and she knew what to do.

"Maya, you should ride with Lucas. I'll go with Delaney."

Maya and Lucas both turned to look at Riley.

"I can ride with Delaney, Riles, it's fine."

"No. You two go ahead. Really."

She'd rather Maya and Lucas ride together, than Maya be miserable with Delaney and Delaney flirt with Lucas. Even though Riley had the same feeling about this girl that she did with Missy.

Lucas and Maya looked at each other before shrugging and going to get on the ride, Delaney bitterly taking a seat next to Riley, arms crossing. Farkle moved his arm around Ophelia, and she rolled her eyes, pushing it off. Everyone settled in for the ride, except one rebellious blonde, who seemed uneasy.

"Are you okay, Maya?" Lucas asked, noticing her blue eyes were shut. "Do you feel sick?" Maybe rides made her dizzy; but she'd gone on the carousel okay. "Not tired yet, are you?" He nudged her lightly, and she gripped the railing in front of them.

He smiled a little, understanding what was wrong. "You're afraid of heights." She opened her eyes to glare at him. "I'm not afraid of anything, Huckleberry. Much less heights."

He drummed his fingers on the rail. "So you won't mind if I do this?" He began to rock the cart gently back and forth, and she clung tighter, knuckles turning white. "Stop it."

Only Riley and her mom knew her fear. It was why Riley rode roller coasters with her dad instead of her when they went to amusement parks; sure it was their old tradition, but it had started because Maya was too afraid to go on. It wasn't so much the heights as the fear of falling and ending up a splat on the ground. She preferred to always keep both feet there, so she'd be safe.

He cut it out, looking at her. She wasn't looking up or down, just straight ahead. Probably out of focus. "If you're not a fan of heights why come on the ferris wheel?" Did she do it to make Riley happy? So nobody would know her fear?

Maya shrugged, not really knowing. "Everyone else wanted to and I didn't want to be the only loser to wait," she answered, trying not to look down, no matter how tempting.

"I see. Well, sorry you got stuck with me." She probably wanted to be with Riley, but to his surprise, she looked back at him.

"You'd probably rather be with Riley, so I can see how you feel stuck with me." She lowered her eyes, staring at the silver bar. How many other people had touched it? Clenched it in fear? Kissed in these seats? Wait..Why had she thought of kissing?

She turned a little pink, even though Lucas couldn't read her mind. He saw her blushing though and looked confusing. "What?"

"Nothing, Bucky McBoingBoing. Just hot out."

He took his hat off, putting it on her head. "Better?" Now shade covered her face, since his hat was big on her.

She tipped it a little backward so she could see and muttered, "Yeah, thanks."

They stopped at the top, and she gulped. "Don't worry, we're safe. There's a protective bar and they make sure the bolts in these are screwed tight. You were in more danger standing on the horse." He tried to make her smile, and it worked.

"You did it too."

"And I'm on this with you too, right beside you."

 _I hope all of you always are_ , she thought.

"Nothing bad will happen to you on my watch, I swear."

He said it softly and with sincerety, and she knew he meant it.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a late update, I apologize! I've been trying to make these longer but I don't think it's working, so maybe I'll just update more often? The new episode aired tonight and I only saw the first few moments, but I will watch it tomorrow and hopefully have another chapter up then! :) Thanks for continuing to review/fave/follow, it means a lot! 3 I started a Teen Wolf/Austin & Ally fanfic with a friend recently called, "Transfers & Teen Wolves". The u/n is girlsmeetfanfiction, so if you check that out you get all my love! ;) Also, I do read stories, so if you want me to check out yours and comment/review just pop into my PMs! I hope you have a great day/night/afternoon!**


	6. There

Riley looked up at Maya and Lucas, checking to see how she was doing. She seemed at ease, and Riley was surprised. She hadn't expected her to come on at all, but she seemed fine sitting by Lucas at the very top. Unless she was pretending so he wouldn't know her fear; she liked to appear fearless and brave. Maybe Lucas had found out about it and was distracting her?

She broke out of her thoughts at the sound of a high-pitched voice, "Worried your friend is going to steal him? It's possible. He's cute and she doesn't look like she gets many guys."

Riley smiled at the auburn headed girl. "Maya doesn't need anyone, she's tough. Besides, she'd never take someone I like and I'd never do it to her." She didn't even need her, really, but Riley was glad she was wanted.

Delaney popped her gum. "He seems pretty interested in being needed by her. They're sitting close and grinning like idiots."

Riley looked at Delaney, shaking her head and refusing to look up to see if it was true. "We're all just friends and they would never happen. They always tease each other and give nicknames; trust me, there's nothing there. Besides, she likes my uncle."

"That's how it starts," the other muttered. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"We're all friends," Farkle explained to Ophelia, shrugging. "Maya and Riley are beautiful inside and out, so of course I've tried to woo them, but nothing's worked so far."

He usually swooned over both girls, but lately he'd found himself more attracted to the brunette. Maya just didn't seem like his type. Whatever that was.

Ophelia asked what everyone's connection was: if any of them were dating. "Too bad. So Lucas isn't with either of them? How about anyone else?"

Farkle shook his head. "No. He's not seeing anyone." He would know as his best friend.

A wide smile spread on her face. So she and Delaney had a chance to swoop him up. They'd take turns going on dates with him and walking to classes together.

The first day of school for her and D on Monday was going to be great.


	7. Oops

"Apologize you dyed wannabe Barbie!" Maya growled, up in Delaney's face. Delaney was afraid, but she didn't show any sign of it. "Maya, it was an accident," Riley said softly, taking her friend's arm. "It's okay."

Delaney had gotten strawberry soda and conveniently tripped over someone's feet while Riley was sitting by Lucas, causing Riley's pretty dress (that took forever to choose) to become stained and sticky.

Maya looked at Riley, in disbelief. She couldn't tell if she really thought it was an accident-because Riley would never believe someone would do such a thing intentionally-or was just trying to act unbothered.

It looked like Riley had gotten her period, but she wasn't overreacting or anything, just blotting her dress with wet naps. "But Riles-"

"She knows it was an accident," Ophelia butted in, narrowing her eyes. "Drop it." Farkle was looking from Maya to the two outsiders, unsure if they'd actually fight.

"Maya!" The blonde heard a familiar voice and turned around slowly to see Uncle Boing.

He'd moved to New York shortly after receiving his acceptance letter, and was now staying with Cory and Topanga and would be beginning his senior year here; but he was rarely home, so the duo had no idea that Josh would be coming to the carnival too.

At the sight of him, the girls instantly drew their attention from Maya to Riley's seventeen-year-old uncle. "Ooh, he's an older guy," Ophelia purred. Maya straightened, putting on a bright smile. "Hi, hey, didn't know you were coming."

Wasn't he a little old for these kind of things? Then again, there were rides...Josh shrugged, eyeing the cowboy hat she still wore. "You didn't ask. I like carnivals just as much as the next guy."

Maya took off the hat as Delaney cleared her throat, "Who's your friend, Maya?" This instantly ticked Maya off; this girl would want anyone cute it seemed. Wait, did she just admit Lucas was cute?

"I'm Josh, Riley's uncle," he introduced himself, lifting a hand in a wave. The girls giggled, then said their names, Lucas frowning a little when Maya returned his hat.

He'd met a few college kids, but they had to study for an exam, so he had come to hang out with his niece and her friends. His eyes landed on the red spot on Riley's dress.

Thinking he was sparing her from embarrassment, he took off the plaid shirt he wore over a white one, giving it to her and whispering, "You might want to go to the bathroom."

She blushed, stammering, "No, t-that's not from-I'm not.." He gave her an understanding look, still oblivious to the real reason. "It's okay, nobody else will see now."

She thanked him, sighing, and added, "Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to keep Maya away from those girls. They're butting heads."

"Ooh, girl drama. Might earn big bucks for a catfight at the carnival."

"Seriously! I don't want her to have her day spoiled by them. Please, Uncle Josh."

He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Okay, but you have to do something for me."

Riley bit her lip. "What?"

"Help me get a date."


	8. Dizzy

Riley looked at Josh, confused and conflicted. "Why do you need help? And why from me? Why not just date Maya, you know she likes you a lot."

He sighed, taking his beanie off to scratch his head. "Riley, I don't know many people here in New York. Only the ones I met at the college, and the girls wouldn't take me because of Maya. I can't go out with her, she's too young."

Riley rolled her eyes; three years was so not a big deal. Josh put his beanie back on."Do you know the names I'd be called in college with an eighth grade girlfriend? A cradle robber, a creep. I need to date someone closer to my age." Riley was still confused. Why would he think she knew older girls?

"You know a lot of people 'cause everyone likes you, so I'm sure one of your classmates has an older sister or something." He wasn't a bad looking guy, he'd get dates in no time, why was he stressing over this?

Three girls had crushes on him now, but he wouldn't date any of them because they were too young; it seemed crazy to Riley. Age is but a number, right? "I only know one older girl, her name is Aubrey. I think she's older than you though."

He brightened. "Really? How old? Like, a year older? Is she pretty, does she go to NYU?" His niece backed up, eyes wide. "Easy, boy. I don't know her exact age, but she works at Demolition."

He nodded, noticing the group looking uncomfortable. "We can go by later, you can introduce us. I'll take care of the girls." Before she could respond, he was going back to the others.

Maya was suspicious. What had they been talking about? Was it about her? Had Josh finally decided to give her a chance? It was unlikely, but a girl could dream, right? Even if they didn't always come true, they were nice to think about.

Josh came over, smiling brightly. "Hey girls, want to go on the spinning strawberries? There's enough room for three." Ophelia and Delaney instantly agreed, nodding like bobbleheads on a car dashboard.

Maya frowned. Surely he had meant she and Riley?...But it appeared not, since he was walking off with the two brats. "What do you guys want to do next?" Farkle asked. "We can go on the strawberries too, two people each?"

Without hesitation, Maya took Riley's arm. "Let's go then. Riles loves the strawberries." They began heading off towards them, Lucas lagging behind. His blonde friend was upset, and he could tell; why couldn't Riley?

Maya went to sit in one, arms crossed as she waited for someone to join her. "Riley,would you mind if I sat with Maya?" The Texan turned New Yorker asked.

She was taken aback, but managed to say, "Uh, no, go r-right ahead." He smiled and went to the blonde, glad his friend was so understanding and okay with it.

"C'mon, Riley, they're going to start." Farkle tugged her hand, leading her to their own giant fruit.

"Why didn't you ask him to sit with you?" Lucas asked Maya, buckling in. Maya fidgeted with her locket, not answering. She'd been trying to act aloof in order to show Josh how mature she was, but it wasn't working.

He took his hat off, holding onto it and looking over at the two girls and Josh. "He's a good guy, I don't know why he'd want to be with them."

Her head snapped towards him. "What do you mean? Isn't it every guy's dream to be wanted by multiple girls?"

He shrugged. "Not mine. I'd be happy with just one." _You have one: my best friend,_ she thought. "Delaney spilled her drink on purpose, we both know that."

So he agreed that they were bad news. Maya felt slightly better, but not much, since they were still with Uncle Boing. "Yeah well, Josh wasn't there to see that so..."

Lucas nodded, feeling the wind whipping their hair as they spun and hearing Riley's laugh. "He'd believe you if you told him though, why don't you?" She'd wanted to beat Delaney up a little while ago until he showed. Maybe she didn't want to look like a snitch or a troublemaker (even if she was).

Maya shook her head. "He'd think I'm saying it just because I'm jealous." Which was true. "He couldn't do anything anyway. He'd never hurt a girl." But neither would Lucas, so it was up to her to watch out for Riley.

"I don't mean he'd beat them up or anything. He just wouldn't hang out with them."

Her blue eyes caught him putting his arms around them and she all of a sudden felt dizzy. Dizzier than a hurricane. Dizzier than this ride. Dizzier than a blender. Her vision blurred and she felt sick, wanting off the ride, Lucas's voice warping and becoming distant. Within a few moments, she grabbed the cowboy hat, and puked.

* * *

Another short chapter, gah! From now on, I'm going to try to make all my chapters at least 1,000 words, or update three times a week to make it up to you guys. The next chapter will not be at the carnival, by the way. Thanks for following/reviewing, love you guys! =) Keep it up for moreeee.


	9. Why?

Maya ended up going home early, embarrassed and upset, taking the cowboy hat she'd thrown up in with her. No way would Ranger Roy want it back. How could she lose her stability over a boy? She didn't think she liked Josh that much She had dumped the puke out as best she could in the trash and planned to try to clean it at home. Tears were in her eyes and she clenched her teeth so they wouldn't fall. _This is all those bimbos fault. If they hadn't shown up, I never would have thrown up because I could have been with Josh instead of Lucas._

Well, not that Lucas was so bad. He was alright considering. Definitely good for Riley. So why did she feel so weird about him? They already knew he'd been held back a year for fighting, and that was his biggest secret; but what was this nagging feeling she had? Was it guilt for puking in his cowboy hat? He'd assured her it was no biggie and that he had many more like it, but she'd seen him in this one more than the others. Now she'd have to make it up to him somehow. Buy him another or something. Wait, why was she worrying about the stupid hat? She should be wondering what was going on with her. Riley had offered to walk her home-since Josh was still busy distracting the girls-but Maya had wanted to be by herself.

Her blue eyes were stinging, and she didn't understand why until she felt her cheeks warm. She was crying, and she rarely did that, so why was she now? Over some stupid boy? All she could think was how she was losing it over him. But maybe it wasn't just about Josh. It was also about her mom and how she was never home; sure, she worked at Topanga's now, but it wasn't like one on one time together. She looked up at the blue sky, trying to breathe and relax. Everything went so good for Riley. She had a guy who liked her and whom she liked, even if they weren't dating. Both her parents were around and made time for her, plus Auggie; she had grandparents and two uncles and an aunt; good grades, lots of friends, a kind heart.

Who decided that being Maya would be hard, and being Riley would be easy? God? Did she even believe in God? What did she believe in, really? People? Hardly. She believed in Riley, but not much else. She wanted to believe in Shawn and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, but how could she when adults only let her down?

Her hand lifted to wipe at her face, and she reached her apartment. "I hate being fourteen," she muttered, getting her key out and unlocking the door. "Why can't I be Josh's age, so we can be together? I'd even be happy with a year younger." But if she had been born around the same time, would she still be friends with Riley? They wouldn't be in the same class or school anymore, but she'd still live nearby.

Maya kicked her shoes off, going to her bedroom and feeding her ferret before going to the bathroom to try and clean the cowboy hat. She scrubbed at it with a soapy washcloth, trying not to breathe in. It would reek the house, so she'd need to spray some of her mother's perfume to mask it; of course, this would raise her mother's suspicion, because when has Maya ever worn perfume?

Riley did. She smelled like flowers or candy, depending on the day. Today it'd been flowers. The other two had smelled good too...Maybe that was what guys liked. Girls who smelled good. Should she wear body spray from now on? Yeah, that's what she'd do to pull Josh in. Riley would for sure share with her. But right now all she smelt like was failure and puke. Which matched her mood, so it was okay.

She'd never been so humiliated. Or ever humiliated. She was Maya Hart, tough girl and yin to Riley's yang. Today she hadn't been so tough. She should have socked that girl Delaney for ruining the outfit Riles spent so long deciding on. So why hadn't she? She'd actually felt a moment of hesitation, but why? Was it because they didn't know any better? Maybe because she'd been having such a good time before they came. Or even the fact that Lucas was there; wait, why would she care if he was there or not? Since when had she ever cared about Lucas?

She realized the water was getting high in the sink and shut it off, groaning. What was the matter with her today? Doubting herself, questioning her choices, and puking. _SO_ unlike her. She was getting soft. She couldn't do that. People who got soft got hurt. The only reason Riley hadn't yet was because she had her; if they were both like that, they'd be doomed.

The smell was fading, but it was still evident what had happened, which frustrated her. She wished Josh had never even gone to the stupid fair. This was all his fault. He'd flirted and hung out with those girls delibrately, knowing how she felt about him. He'd done it to be mean and hurt her; but why would he do that? Josh wasn't like that. He walked her and Riley home to make sure they were safe, and had never done a bad thing in his life. He wouldn't suddenly decide to hurt her. Were those girls prettier than her? More funny? What? Why was he attracted to them, but not her? She used her arm to rub at her eyes, and sunk to the floor, tossing the washcloth in the tub so it landed with a plop.

 _I'm just his niece's best friend, no one important_ , she thought sadly. Why would he like her? Why would anyone?

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile, sorry about that, been busy! Hope you like this update! Sorry it's sad, I was in that kinda mood for this. I promise more Lucaya is coming up though!**


	10. I'll Always Worry

"Maya?" There was a knock at her bedroom door, but the sullen girl didn't lift her head from her soft pillows.. "Come on, Maya, let's talk." The voice wasn't her mom, or Josh (sadly), so she stayed silent. "He can get a new hat, it's not a big deal." Typical Riley, trying to make things seem small for her sake; whenever it was something having to do with her, everything was a catastrophe.

It was, even if he wouldn't say so, because it was from his home state; Maya wasn't dumb. "If you don't open the door I'm going to eat this giant cupcake by myself, and you know how I am with a lot of sugar!"

Getting up with a sigh, the blonde opened the door, seeing Riley standing with a giant cupcake cut in half on a plate. "I knew you'd open up," Riley said, stepping into the room.

They sat on Maya's bed, and her friend looked at her with concern. "He's not angry, you know that right?" She swiped off some of the white frosting on her cupcake, bringing it to her mouth.

"Why did you leave your date early?" She didn't look at Riley, ignoring the question. "You were having a good time. Those girls didn't ruin it for you, did they?" If they had she'd make their lives at school hell. They'd already ruined her good day by being there and making her puke.

A shake of brown hair answered her. "I left because my best friend needed me, and I know she'd come after me if I needed her." Just like she always had. "Everyone pukes at one time or another, Maya. Remember the first time I rode a roller coaster with my dad? I'd had that hot dog with everything on it, and cotton candy after that, and even though both of you warned me not to go on I did it anyway and Dad came off looking like a 3-D painting."

She waited for Maya's smile, but it never came. "I know you're almost never embarrassed, if ever, but this can be a learning experience! Like I learned not to eat until after I go on the roller coasters." Maya finally looked up at her, expression unreadable as she said, "You've been spending too much time with your dad. Not everything is a lesson, Riles, and what would this teach me? Besides that I really like Josh and don't like other girls flirting with him? I already knew both of those things!"

She thought about it, biting her lip. "Well, now you know that you like him more than you thought." It was a lame attempt, but it could be true. Riley hated seeing her best friend look so upset, so down; she was always the one who cheered her up when she felt insecure, and now she was on the other side.

Eyes resting on the floor, the spunky girl lets out a little laugh. "Nice try, honey, but not working. I appreciate the attempt though. I'll have to make it up somehow; maybe he'll make me his personal lackey, that'll suck." She knew he wouldn't really do that, but was trying to make the situation a little lighter. "I'll have to carry his books and get his lunch, feed it to him and clean off his mouth like a baby..."

Feed it to him? Like people sometimes did in relationships? Why had she said that? She looked up at Riley to see her reaction, but she was merely chewing on her half of the treat, silent. "I'm fine, I promise, don't worry so much."

The tear stains on her cheeks and her bloodshot eyes begged to differ-as did the crack in her voice-so her best friend just rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm always going to worry about you."

* * *

The next day, there was school. Maya really didn't want to go, but Riley expected her to be at the Bay Window every day to pick her up, so she followed routine. She was _not_ looking forward to seeing Lucas after yesterday, but at least she didn't need to see Josh too.

The two went off to school, but when they arrived, Maya didn't sit where she usually did in front of Lucas. She sat in the back, with the nobodies. Riley looked at her questionably, and she shook her head as Lucas entered, who also seemed confused.

"Why are you back there, you always sit in front of me."  
"Not today, sorry Ranger Rick."  
"Why not?"  
"Just drop it, Riley and Farkle will keep you company."

Before he could reply, Zay entered. "Hey, someone saved me a seat in front of my best bud, thanks Maya!" He slides into the seat, nodding at Lucas's seat. "Sit 'own, dude, teach is going to walk in any minute."

Lucas hesitates, looking at Maya, but she just stares straight ahead and doesn't say another word.

* * *

 _Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated in months! I just haven't had inspiration for this I guess? I don't know, I don't really have an excuse. I hope you all like this chapter, and I hope to continue updating again, so look out for my name in your alerts! :) I brought Zay back because his character really makes me laugh and I wish he was in more episodes! You'll see more of him in my story, so look forward to that! Hope you all have a great day/night and enjoyed the chapter!_


	11. Awful Person

"Maya, will you just talk to me, please?" Lucas took her arm after class, and the blonde pulled away, scowling. "Don't touch me, Ranger Rick."

He was relieved to hear the name, and did as asked, Riley coming up behind them with Farkle and Zay. "Don't," the brunette ray of light said softly, shaking her head. "It's not a good idea, at all." Maya looked at Lucas expectantly, as if that would make him stop. Her face was deadly serious, and Riley bit her lip. "Listen to her," she states, eyes narrowing. "Don't push me, I don't like being pushed."

But Lucas was too concerned not to, and avoided the warning, causing Maya to shove him when he got closer; not that he budged, just stumbled a little. However, the next sound did affect him. Hand raising to his cheek, he looked in shock at the blonde, and Riley's eyes were wide with fear and astonishment. Farkle was glancing back and forth at the two, while Zay moved to put a hand on his best buddy's shoulder.

She'd slapped him. Her hand stung so badly it was as if she'd burned herself, and the handprint on his face was clear proof of what she'd done. The next sound heard was her footsteps running as fast as she could, and Mr. Matthews calling for her. He'd seen, oh man, he'd seen, and now he wouldn't let Riley be her friend anymore. For real this time. She'd be banned from the Matthews home, and shunned by Farkle and Zay.

 _How could I be so stupid? Why would I hurt him? I've never hurt ANYONE!_ She is almost crying again, and hates the way she feels, lost and unsure of herself. Who is she, where is she going? She has no answers, but so many questions. There's only one answer she does know: she's an awful person.

* * *

Okay, so here's the deal...I don't know if I'm continuing this fanfiction (hence the short chapter). After what's happened on GMW so far, I feel like my plot isn't just an idea? Like, Lucaya is already confirmed and Riley is depressed, so I might just make a new fanfic...I RP on tumblr as Riley ( incrediblyscrewy) but I don't know about this story. If you guys want more, despite what's happened canonically already, leave comments! If enough people like it and want me to go on I will, but I might make the new story (stories?) anyway. You can also find me on my personal tumblr apositivedayview and read some little prompts I'm going to start doing. Love you guys. 3


	12. I'm Not Maya Anymore

Even though she hadn't been the one to get smacked, Riley had flinched. She was torn between staying with Lucas or following Maya, partly afraid the blonde would hurt her as well if she tagged along. Farkle was looking at the angry, red handprint on his best friend's face, mouth open in shock. Zay was looking down the hall, watching Maya go out the doors and who knew where.

"I cannot believe that just happened," Zay says, gaze moving to Lucas. His jaw was clenched and he rubbed where she smacked, but he'd honestly been hit a lot harder before. Mr. Matthews was by the classroom door, looking at the trio. "I have to suspend her," he said softly, looking at them with a sympathetic look. "I witnessed her laying a hand on another student, it's technically fighting."

Farkle was silent, still stunned, but Riley spoke, "What? Dad, no, please, she just lost her temper." Lucas had pushed someone against a locker before, and Maya was being suspended?! This wasn't right! Maya didn't hurt people-especially not her friends-and he knew that. "I have to call her mom too, it's school policy, Riley. The two of them will have to meet with the principal, as well as Mr. Friar."

 _No, no, no, this isn't happening._ Riley thinks, shutting her eyes. Maya can't leave her at school, she can't. She depends too much on her spunky friend for her to be suspended; how selfish of her to think that when Maya is going to be the one to have to make up schoolwork and tests.

"Well then you'll be suspending me too."

Her brown eyes snap open, and she looks in awe at the person that had declared this. Lucas. Why would he be suspended too? She didn't wonder very long, because within a blink he was gone, chasing after Maya.

* * *

She was a good distance from the school, but with Lucas's long legs, he caught up shortly. The blonde walked faster at the sound of his voice, his calling for her. _Don't stop, don't turn around,_ she orders herself, gritting her teeth and glaring straight ahead. _Keep walking, he's just going to chew you out for hitting him. You'll be so embarrassed you'll cry, AGAIN!_

He doesn't make the mistake of gripping her arm this time, just starts walking beside her, not needing to speed like she does with her shortstack legs. "We need to talk, you can't avoid me," he tells her softly, looking at her from the corners of his green eyes. "Even though we're both suspended now, I'll still see you at Topanga's."

Now she'd have to avoid going there, great. The only place she would be Lucas-free was home.

"It didn't hurt that bad, Maya, seriously, I've felt worse." Maybe if he reassures her it was no big deal, she'll start talking to him again. "And the hat is no big deal, I have plenty of 'em, we're cool."

Cool. He thinks they're cool. She nearly laughs at the idea. How can he think that after what she's done? After how she feels? Cool is for friends, not for crushes. _HE IS NOT MY CRUSH, HE IS RILEY'S CRUSH. You cannot steal your best friend's guy, Maya, you could never do that to Riley._ So why has she been feeling so utterly sick and terrible about anyone not her being near him?

No, she puked because of the two dimwit snobs with Josh, not because of Lucas. She had been with him, there was no reason for her to feel sick with jealousy. Jealousy. No, she is NOT jealous, she likes Josh. If she says it over and over, it'll stick.

Josh. Josh. Josh. Josh. She thinks his name but only sees Ranger Rick, and it is driving her nuts. How can he not know how she feels about him? He isn't stupid. _It's because he only sees Riley._

"You obviously don't feel any better, even after hitting me, so tell me what will." He genuinely wants her to be happy, and he'll do anything for it to happen. "Please, tell me how to make you stop being mad and go back to being Maya."

"I'm not Maya anymore." Maya would never like Huckleberry, never hit a friend, never puke over a boy, or cry. The girl walking beside him is not Maya, she's someone else entirely, and she has no idea who.

"Of course you are, who else would you be?"

"I'm a terrible best friend, that's who. A terrible best friend who hit a friend and doesn't know why she's feeling what she is, and wants to stop feeling it, but can't. I'm someone who wishes you'd stop following her and go back to the princess. She needs you, I'm not there."

He thinks she means angry instead of crushing, "She has Zay and Farkle, they'll take care of her. Right now, you need me more than she does."

 _But she_ _ **wants**_ _you there._ She can only imagine how Riley felt watching him go after her; confused, hurt, shocked..."You should be with her, not me."

This statement is something she begins repeating in her mind, telling herself that it's true. Riley is good, sweet, and the light; she is bitter, hard, the dark. "Just go back, okay, I can take care of myself, been doing it awhile."

 _Pretty sick of being alone, but Riley is more important than any boy. She's been here with me longer than anyone, and always will be. These feelings will fade._ Man, she hopes that's true.

* * *

It's lunch, and Riley sits with Farkle, unable to eat because she's so worried about Maya and Lucas. She wants to text and ask if they're okay, if he found her, but she'll get her phone taken and receive detention. Zay is retaking a test, so the two are alone. Farkle has been trying to keep her calm, telling her that she couldn't have gone far, probably just went home, but she's still nervously chipping her nail polish. The pinky and thumb are already done, and now she's on the index finger.

"Riley, you need to eat, you'll be hungry the rest of the day." He holds an apple out to her, frowning as she shakes her head. How can she eat when two of her best friends are missing? Okay, not missing per say, but gone?

His eyes wander the cafeteria, searching for something she might eat. A cupcake, or dinosaur nuggets, anything to put in her stomach. Maybe he can ask if there're some fish sticks...She's staring vacantly into space, still going at her nails, and he gets up. "I'll be right back, Riley."

After explaining the situation, he comes back with a tray of fish sticks, which he slides in front of the girl he's loved since first grade. The smell brings her out of her stupor, and she looks down, picking up a piece and then looking at her friend.

"How'd you get these?" They weren't serving these today, it was Monday.

"I have my ways. I'd do anything for you, Riley."

A smile-the first one she's worn all day-comes onto her face, and she brings it to her mouth, taking a bite. Now both of them are smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: You guys asked for more, so here you go! It's 1:40 am but I'm listening to Taylor Swift and was inspired! Hope you guys like the Riarkle scene. ;) Lucaya is getting there, and don't forget who's coming to John Quincy Adams today! The school day is not over yet! I'll probably be posting a new story soon, so next update I'll tell you the name, or you can just hit the follow button so you'll be notified! You can find me on twitter: chasin_cloudz or tumblr: apositivedayview (personal), incrediblyscrewy (riley rp blog)! See you next chapter!**


	13. New Students

**"** Why do you all think she needs me so much? I need her way more than she needs me. She's fine on her own, and she's not even technically alone."

They'd made it back to the carnival some how, and were walking around, Maya twisting her locket nervously. Why was Ranger Roy still following her? He should have gone back to school by now, who knew how much trouble he'd be in with his momma. The strawberries were to their right, and she paled at the sight of the red giant fruit. She was _not_ going on that again.

"You've been with her practically her whole life, haven't you? How would you know she's fine on her own when you've never left her side?"

 _Riley is the one who keeps me in line, the reason I'm not lost. All she does is baby-sit me, make sure I'm not too much trouble._ "Will you just get out of here!? I hit you and here you are, tailing me like some freakin' lost puppydog! Go back where you belong, already!"

"Where is that exactly, then, huh?" He stops walking, cross, and looking at with bewilderment. "Tell me, where do I belong? Back in Texas? Back with the cowboys and my Pappy Joe? Back where there's rodeos and eating contests? I'm Ranger Roy, right? Huckleberry, Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, you have plenty of names to go with where I come from. Where I belong."

She clenches her fists, back to him when she stops and stands still. "I don't mean Texas, I mean in school. With Riley. You two belong together." Her eyes shut tightly, and she turns, still able to see the red on his face she left. "The princess and the cowboy, what a tale. You had the horse and everything, remember?"

But not a hat anymore. She knows Riley still has the tiara with the veil in her room, hanging up in her closet on a hook. Princess dancing sunshine. She'd seen her twirl with it on many a time; sometimes she'd see her in her room through the bay window, dancing with her eyes closed and humming softly. She loved being someone's princess, HIS princess.

"What does Riley have to do with any of this? You slapped me in the face because I wanted to talk about the last time we were here, and now we're talking, but not about that. Riley is at school with Farkle, in class, safe and sound! Right now, I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about you, Maya. I want to know why you're unhappy."

Her blue eyes snap open, and she glares. "Don't say that. You have to worry about her, you like her; you worry about people you like, all the time, it never stops." She knows, because it's how she feels with her mom and Riley, with Farkle, with..."I told you not to push me, that was your own fault, I warned you!" Saying sorry is not something Maya Hart does, but maybe she should, since she isn't her anymore.

Farkle will protect Riley, she knows that, but she is so upset and angry at him it's all she can say. 'Go back to her', 'you belong together'; what next, her saying sarcastically, 'go back and be with your girlfriend?' with tears and a thick voice? No. She was not one of those girls.

"I'm not unhappy, I'm terrific." She rolls her eyes, doing a twirl and acting happy to be back here at the carnival. "Yay, carnivals, fun! Let's go on the ferris wheel, again!" Maybe acting like Riley would make him like her.

An idea pops into his mind, and he takes her hand, pulling her to the ride. She drags her feet, trying to move his wrist off of her with her free hand. "No, I don't want to go on the stupid ride, let me go, now!"

"You wanted to go on, Shortstack, so let's go."

* * *

Time for her dad's class. History. It was so weird not to be sitting by Maya, or have Lucas there. Farkle and Zay took their usual seats, as well as Riley. Riley looked hopefully at her father, hoping he had news, but he only shook his head.

The bell rang, and two girls came waltzing in with passes, stating they'd just finished the tour of the school, and that's why they were late. One girl sat in Lucas's seat, and the other in Maya's. They turned to look at Riley and Farkle, the girls waving and winking at Farkle, but making faces of disgust at Riley (which her dad missed because he was busy getting late students out of the hall).

"That's Maya's seat," she said softly, biting her lower lip.

Delaney rolled her eyes, "She's not here to claim it though, is she?" She shared a look with Ophelia, who snorted.

Farkle frowned. This would be a long class.

"I'm going to kill you!" Maya growled, clinging to the metal bar once again. Lucas sat beside her, trying to figure out what was going on in the head of the blonde beauty. Why was she acting this way? It couldn't still be about the hat, so _what_?

"First, we talk. I want to know what is going on with you, why you're acting like this."

"It's the new me, if you don't like her, too bad, I don't care."

Okay, if she wouldn't talk willingly..Lucas began gently rocking the seat, and she gripped on tighter. "Don't. Do. That."

"I'm going to unless you talk."

 _Don't give in, think of Riley._ Riley deserved happiness way more than she did; she deserved to be a princess. Maya would always be second place, the one the slipper didn't fit, and that was okay, she knew that. She'd accepted it. Hope is for suckers, her motto.

Her phone goes off, and she knows it's not Riley, because she's in class and would never text for fear of detention. But she checks it, and who it's from shakes her up. But what makes it even worse, is what it says.

* * *

 **A/N: OOh, who do you guys think texted Maya? Hope you enjoy this update, glad you're all loving the story! To clarify, yes, I will be continuing it! :) Please let me know if you think I'm being ooc with the characters, I try to imagine them saying the lines to get a feel, but I could be off! Remember to review, like, follow, whatever! Hope you all have lovely days/nights!**


	14. Text Message

_Hey gorgeous, can't wait to see you tonight. I'm buying, so don't even think of bringing money to the theater!_

Her breath catches, and she looks again at the sender's name: Uncle Boing . He was going to be at the movies, tonight, waiting for her. Her heart is pounding really fast, and she's sure Lucas can hear it. He's going to want to know why he can hear her heart and why she looks so happy and surprised all of a sudden. She's on a ferris wheel with another guy and just received a text from the one she'd liked for the longest time. The one who made her act all goofy and go wide-eyed. _Her best friend's uncle._ She's a terrible person. She wants Riley's crush AND her uncle, how selfish can she be?

She's so stunned by the message she doesn't really think about it. She doesn't wonder why his mind has suddenly changed on the three-year thing, why the movies, or how he even had her number; she's just high on the thought of seeing him tonight. She feels eyes on her and remembers Lucas is beside her, probably wondering who had texted. _Wait, had he read it?_

"Is everything okay? Something happen to Riley?" His green eyes are worried and he instantly feels guilty. He's here with Maya at a _**CARNIVAL**_ , when he should be at school, making sure the one to introduce him to New York was okay like she had last year on the subway. She'd been the reason he made it here, made _**FRIENDS**_. Now here he was, with the one closest to her, wanting to kiss her.

Just like that, the guilt she had evaporates; of course he asks about Riley, his crush. Blonde curls shaking, she replies, "Nothing wrong, everything's great." A smile is on her face, and she's not faking this time, leading him to wonder exactly what she'd read and who had caused the change in mood; because it hadn't been him.

"Where's the bulldog?" Delaney sneers after class, noticing Maya is missing from beside Riley. "She have to be put down?"

Farkle glares, not a fan of either girl since the soda incident. Why hadn't he seen how catty they were before? Must be because he was blinded by their appearance; he wouldn't make that mistake again. "Her name is Maya and she's out today." Not technically a lie.

Delaney and Ophelia roll their eyes. It's clear he's taken up the position in her absence, unlike the one behind them, who's gazing at them in awe.

"Name's Zay. How are you two doing today?" He asks, shooting them a wide grin. They're cuter than any of the cheerleaders here, so maybe they'll give him a shot to wow them.

They scoff, giving him an eyeroll. "Uninterested," they say in unison, causing Zay's expression to change into one bored, as if he doesn't care, and he shrugs. "Your loss."

Clearly not bothered, the two continue pressing about Maya, and get close to Riley; Farkle goes in front of her so they can't anymore, and crosses his arms. "It's time for the next class, we should get going, Riley."

The ray of light swallows hard, glad that Farkle was here to guard her in place of Maya. He takes her hand so she'll relax, and she looks at him, trying to smile. Things'll be okay. Maya will come back to school with Lucas, and she'll make sure these girls don't do anything mean.

The two brats look at their entwined hands, and exchange a look.

"Thought you were into the other one," Delaney challenges, raising an eyebrow.

Riley sputters, not expecting the inquiry, and Farkle squeezes her hand gently. "She doesn't owe you any explanation," he defends, beginning to lead the way to Harper's class.

She's never been more thankful to have friends than now, especially when Zay adds, "Bye, y'all."

* * *

 **A/N: If you said Josh, you were absolutely right! I'm so into Lucaya, but I'd be just as happy with Joshaya and Lucadora! I know this chapter is shorter than the past two, but I wanted to put something up for you guys because you've been so patient! Thank you for continuing to follow and review, as well as favoriting, it means a lot. I hope you all have awesome days/nights, and remember you're loved! :) 3**


	15. The Game Of Life

Her heart is aching and she's trembling with rage and hurt. How could she be such a moron and believe that text was for her? She's smarter than this, dammit, why is she acting like a bimbo lately? This has to be because of _HIM_.

She'd left with Lucas after assuring her she was all right, and he believed her this time; she couldn't stop grinning. He'd walked her home, pressing about what had caused the change in mood, but she had been vague.

School was over soon, and Riley came by with Farkle and Zay, wanting to know why neither had come back; Maya told her she was fine, and Lucas was too, that they'd played hooky. The brunette wasn't too happy about this, but before she could scold too much, Maya told her she had somewhere to be.

This of course raised more questions, to which Maya said she'd answer later, and Riley had left satisfied. The blonde put on fresh, cute clothes-the cutest she had, anyway-and did her make up, eager to get to her date. Josh was finally giving her a chance, and she was not going to make him regret it.

The subway took her to the movie theater, and once she arrived, she looked around for the older guy. Her heart was jumping and she felt sick with joy, nervously playing with her friendship ring. But then, she saw him with Aubrey.

She's sure people can hear her heart crack, and glares before turning on her heel, not wanting to see them act coupley. Of course the message had gone to her and not Aubrey, of course. Why would he want to go out with a child?

Lying in bed with Ginger sounds like a really good idea, and she gets back on the subway, defeated. _No crying_ , she orders herself. Taking shaky breaths to calm herself, she realizes her hands are balled in fists, and she closes her eyes before leaning back.

The sound of someone sitting beside her breaks her out of her thoughts a few minutes later, and she mutters, "Get lost, not in the mood."

"Aw, and here I wanted to square dance."

Blue eyes snap open at the voice, and she sees none other than Lucas 'Huckleberry' Friar. "What do you want?" Hadn't he gone home? Why was he on the subway?

"Hey, I'm just taking a seat on the public transportation provided by New York."

She spots a bag of groceries in his hand and rolls her eyes. "Plenty of other spots, why not take one?"

"But none next to you besides the one I'm sitting in."

"Maybe I don't want you sitting by me, ever think of that?"

He's silent, noticing how her whole attitude has changed since earlier, how it's even worse than before if possible. What is going on inside that blonde beauty's head?

"I want to sit next to you, though."

She turns, not looking at him, afraid of what she'll do if she does. She might break down in tears in front of all these people, or...do something worse. "Go, Ranger Roy, I'm content with being alone."

Not a lie.

Her mouth is dry and she glares out a window so the waterworks stay in. _Think of Riley, think of Riley._

Her legs are like jell-o, but somehow manage to lift her out of her seat, and she starts to walk to another empty space.

Whoosh. Just like that, instead of standing, she's now sitting in Lucas's lap, and his arms are around her. The grocery bag sits at his feet and he looks up into her glossy baby blue eyes, his spring grass ones crinkled.

They stare at each other, neither wanting to be the first to look away; it's like a contest, who can stare the longest, and when their lips suddenly meet, she knows she has won. Even though her heart was just ripped, like a pair of jeans, and her eyes were brimming with tears...she's won!

She had went to the mall alone, knowing how much Maya hated it, and had two bags of stuff for herself and her friends. Thankfully, she didn't have to walk, she could take the good ol' subway. The subway had such fond memories for her now, one was her meeting Lucas, and she'd remember it forever.

Riley steps in, saying 'excuse me', as people go out while she enters. The first vacant spot she takes, and the bubbly brunette pulls out her phone to check the time; is Maya home yet? She wants to show her all the goodies she found, and takes a picture of the bags to put on Instagram.

Her brown eyes look up after she posts, and they land on a couple kissing. Their position makes her think of her and Lucas, when they first met, and then her mind recalls their first kiss. _His_ moment. She smiles, happy someone else is as lucky as she- _ **SCREECH.**_ Her heart freezes when she sees the girl reach up and put her hands in the guy's hair. She knows that ring. Only one person has it, and that person is Maya.

Who is she macking on?! Riley scans the guy to see if she knows him from school-knowing it can't possibly be her uncle-and that's when she sees the familiar grey and turquoise t-shirt. It's still trying to sink in, what her eyes are looking at, and when it does she bursts into tears.

Scooping up her bags, she gets up and off the subway; luckily, they were at the next stop. Her best friend was-is-kissing her sort of kinda not really boyfriend, and she stumbles home. Riley Matthews has lost two players in the game of life, but she feels like the game is already over.

* * *

 **A/N: It finally happened. See you next chapter.**


	16. Panic

She's going to cry. The tears are building up behind her eyes, and she blinks rapidly to keep them back, but it doesn't work. They were KISSING! Maya and Lucas! She's still in shock, doesn't want to believe it, but how can she not when she was there?

 _I want to crawl under my covers and sleep._ It's not a bad plan, definitely doable. Maybe if she goes home and sleeps, she'll realize this was all a nightmare; a terrible dream that she'll wake up from. Maya always teases Lucas, she cant''t have feelings for him, no way.

He would not kiss her first though, he wouldn't, he likes _her_. Or does he? She doesn't know anymore. Suddenly she's struggling to breathe, and she's frozen outside her apartment building. Her heart is thudding and her vision is blurred from the tears. _I can't move, why can't I move!?_

Riley is having a panic attack and begins to gasp for air, but it's as if someone is holding a pillow over her face; she's suffocating. A familiar voice is heard, and she tries to focus on it.

"Count to ten, Riley. You're going to be okay, count with me. One, two..." Farkle is in front of her, and she wonders where he came from; had he seen Maya and Lucas on the subway, too? Maybe he was just here because he'd wanted to check up on her, but either way she's so thankful he's here to help her.

Her mouth tries to move, and she stutters out, "T-three", attempting to move her fingers. "F-f-four..fiv-five." Her eyes stay on him, and she lets everything else fade away, except for Farkle. She's all right, he's here, he'll take care of her; he always has, always will (hopefully).

Once she counts to ten, she is relaxed again, and takes a big gasp of air. Her face is regaining color and she can speak and move naturally. "Thank you," she says, the tears spilling down her cheeks as she throws her arms around him. She has no idea what that was, so he takes her inside by the hand, ready to explain.

* * *

She's going to die. Maya is first to pull away the instant she hears the word, 'sunshine', and immediately looks around; the man was only talking about the weather, but it's Riley's nickname-one of them, anyhow-so it's a habit to look for the brunette.

I just kissed Lucas. Lucas kissed me. We kissed each other. We both betrayed Riley. She feels bile rise in her throat, and covers her mouth, lips puffy. She kissed her best friend's guy; broke the ultimate girl code. Lucas looks stunned, just like her, but has a giant goofy grin on his face.

This is wrong, he should not be grinning like that, not at her. He's not hers, he's Riley's! _I'm going to Hell, if there is one._ He should be feeling as guilty as her, but he doesn't seem to be bothered at all. Does he not understand the seriousness of what just happened, what they did?

"That was some kiss, shortstack," he teases, Maya still on his lap. The blonde scurries up, shaking her head and frowning. "That cannot happen again, do you hear me? Actually, it never even happened." As far as anyone knows, she and Lucas are still on the same page, just teasing each other. Nothing more.

"I have to go." Maya's voice is shaky, and she hates it. Her voice isn't strong or still like it used to be; it hasn't been that way for a while, and she knows it, but now that this happened...she can't deny why she's been changing.

She's vulnerable, fragile, sensitive; it's all his fault. Damn him.

The Texan looks confused, wondering what he'd done wrong. Had she not liked it like he had? She'd kissed back. Girls didn't kiss back unless they were enjoying it, right? She looks angry, tense, and...scared? Why did she look so terrified? He wasn't some psycho with a knife, chasing her through her house. What is she possibly thinking of right now?

It hits him with a wave of nausea, the image of a pretty brunette with a smile so bright it hurt. Riley. How could he been so dimwitted as to forget the girl who'd written his name and hers on her notebook? She was a ray of light, the most cheerful girl he knew, and he'd totally wiped her out of his mind with a kiss. A kiss from her best friend. This was all kinds of messed up.

As the realization hits him, Maya gets off, not saying another word. She can't talk to him anymore, not now. It's over between them, they'd kissed and betrayed Riley, and now it'd be awkward. Not just for them, but around Riles too, their princess. They were terrible people, and if she ever knew, this would kill her.

 _Nobody will find out, he's too scared to say anything,_ she thinks. _Riley never has to know. Oh my God, I have a secret from Riley, this has never happened. I tell her pretty much everything, she'll know I'm hiding something. She knows me better than anyone, she's going to figure it out._

Lucas is still trying to wrap his mind around that kiss, and before he can follow, Maya is off the subway. What's going to happen now? What are they? He thought they just had a mutual teasing going, nothing like...THAT. What'll they tell people? Are they dating, now? Will this be like Riley all over again?

 _Riley. Quit forgetting Riley. She's the reason you made it in New York, the reason you have friends. How could you betray her like that? This was the worst thing you could have possibly done, you idiot, no one likes you and this is why. You're a heartbreaker, always have been._

No, he didn't _plan_ to kiss Maya, and she...she hadn't either, had she? No, she wouldn't do that to Riley. But they had.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey loves, hope you're all stupendous and enjoying the holiday season! If you saw GM New Year's, let me know on Twitter (chasin_cloudz) or tumblr (apositivedayview or incrediblyscrewy) what you thought! Some people might not have seen it (because of where they live or no cable or w/e), so please NO SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS! :) See you guys next chapter. Review, fave, recommend! 3**


	17. Imprint

She is sobbing in his arms, and he's holding her tight, a frown on his face. He hates that she's so upset, that their friends did this to her, their little sunshine. Maybe she thought it was them, or saw them from a weird angle? He can't wrap his mind around why Maya and Lucas would kiss, especially not while Lucas and Riley were kind of a thing. He doesn't know how to make this better, and it kills him. What could he possibly say to cheer her up, to get her to stop crying?

Riley's arms are around and she tries to stop crying, her breath catching. Face wet with tears and snot, she knows she must look awful; not that Farkle will judge, or comment, he won't. She manages to get out a 'sorry', and reaches for the tissues nearby, grabbing two and blotting her brown-now red-rimmed-eyes.

 _It's like I don't exist._ She whimpers, curling into a ball and resting her head on his lap, like she does to her mom sometimes. _They weren't thinking of me, or my feelings, and why should they? They're people too, they deserve to have feelings._ But why for each other? Out of everyone in the world, they chose each other. She can't help but feel like it's a personal attack, as much as she wants Maya and him to be happy.

 _If this makes them happy, okay, I'll stand back_ , she thinks sadly. She doesn't want to, she really doesn't, but she cares more about their friendship than having a boyfriend. "Should I tell them?"

He's puzzled by the question, tilts his head as he waits for it to click. "You mean, tell them what you saw? Yes, you should, and you need to tell them how it makes you feel." Honesty is the best policy, especially with friends.

Pushing her brown hair out of her face, she sniffles, looking at her friendship ring. She wears it on her ring finger, where people have their wedding band-left hand, finger next to the pinky-and it gleams back at her. Ever since she was given this ring, she has never taken it off, never even thought of it; nothing has ever been so bad she _wanted_ to.

She promised to wear it always, even when she bleh-ed. Right now, she wants to slip it off and leave it under her pillow; maybe the tooth fairy will come take it and leave money instead, and she can get ice cream for her and Farkle. The ring feels tight-like it's cutting off her circulation-and she closes her eyes tightly, along with her fists.

 _I hate this so much, it hurts..._ It digs into her skin and she's sure it'll leave an imprint, but right now she doesn't care, because later when she thinks she drempt all this; the mark will remain to remind her it was real.


	18. Different Takes

**A/N: there will be mentions of vomiting, (possibly?)** **depressing thoughts, and drowning; read with caution!**

* * *

She's throwing up in the bathroom, her hair in a ponytail behind her. Alone and tired, and sick to her stomach. With a groan, she gets off the ground and moves to the sink, rinsing out her mouth and gargling some mouthwash. Her reflection stares back, eyes sunken in and bags under them.

It's been awhile since she slept decently, and her hand goes up to brush the back of her pony. Mouth curves up into a smile, but it falters quickly, and the girl sighs. Why does she feel so...lost?

* * *

His mother is calling him and he pushes himself off his bed, going to do the dishes. It's times like this he wishes he weren't an only child; all he wants is to be alone, and toss his baseball up into the air, like a stereotypical guy in the movies.

Instead, his hands are all soapy and his mind cloudy. "Mom, do you ever think about moving back to Texas?" He asks absently, staring out the window above the sink. "Don't you miss it?"

Head lifting from the bills she's doing, Mama Friar looks at her son. "I do, all the time, but New York isn't so bad. Taxis and bright lights, stores that never close..." She tries to keep the conversation light, and has a half smile.

"Why, do you? I thought you liked it here, with your new friends?" Eyebrows raise, and her expression turns worried. "Did you all have a spat?"

 _It was a smooch, not a spat, and not all of us._ Lucas shakes his head, placing a wet plate on the right side of the sink to dry. "I just think of all the animals we had and how here we don't," he fibs, shrugging.

His mother doesn't look like she quite believes him, but doesn't question further. "Maybe we can get you a ferret like your friend, Maya? Find out where she got hers." She remembered her baby boy being so chipper when he came home from her home one day, going on and on about the pet; but she suspected it wasn't JUST Ginger he'd taken interest in.

"Okay, Ma."

The term has her eyes narrowed, and she points at the shed, as if a warning. He makes a noise before looking away, hurrying to finish the chore he's been assigned.

* * *

Heavy heart, tired eyes, and bubbles. Not a good combination, because she feels heavy and like she might fall asleep. She'd read stories about people who drowned in the bathtub, but never really saw how it could happen. People would wake up when the water hit their face, how could they drown?

Maybe because they panicked, and their body shut down. She knew what that felt like now.

The bathbomb smells like peaches, ironic as it may be, and has little specks of glitter in it. Her hands cup some of the water, and she just stares at the reflection of herself, mixed with the shimmer.

She's not bad looking. Sure, she doesn't look like her mother much, but her dad isn't exactly ugly. He's kind of dorky looking, and so is she, but she knows her looks couldn't be why Lucas was kissing Maya.

He was kissing her because...well, he liked her, she guessed. Why else would you kiss someone, other than having feelings for them? Her hands part, the water streaming back into the tub and on her belly. There are still words there, from when she used purple marker to write: 'lost'.

It was her favorite color, purple, with the runner up being yellow. Yellow didn't show on her skin color though (did it show on any?), so purple was the winner. Farkle hadn't seen, thanks to where it was written, but Riley couldn't stop staring at it.

Lost. She'd never been really lost. Not in New York, her home. She knew where most things and places were, and if she didn't, she stayed put and called someone like Maya to come get her. _Better find someone else to call._

The thought of telling Lucas and Maya she'd seen them kiss was still rolling around in her head, and she scrubs at her neck with a loofah, uncertain. _Maybe they'll tell me, just maybe._ Faith, she has to hold onto it.

 _Why would they kiss and then tell me?_ Another part of her mind says. Her lip is quivering, and she dips lower under the water, hoping it stops once she feels the warmth. She feels sick to her stomach, replaying the moment over and over in her brain, and it's so frustrating that nothing else is on.

A movie was a good distraction, but every one seemed to remind her of one of the two lip smacking fiends. The books she read were mostly YA, which involved a lot of love and crushes.

It kind of felt like the world was conspiring against her, and it didn't feel like the world she wanted for herself and Maya. It felt like the world that was against her and had no place in it for Riley Matthews.


End file.
